<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by katriona_subasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957101">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa'>katriona_subasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior of Twilight [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Random - Freeform, vague timeline is vague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome home," she murmurs, leaning up towards him. He obliges her silent request for a kiss, delighting in how warm and soft she is. And delighting in her pleased little hum. "All okay?"</p><p>Thancred returns home from a mission for the Scions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior of Twilight [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It used to be rare to see Syna resting. She's always moving, always studying, always training... always doing <em>something</em>. Some thinks its the light in her, making her dart about like a particularly hyperactive kitten. He's one of the very few who knows its got nothing to do with 'light', but with freedom and the reassurance she is not trapped in the gilded cage that used to be her world. A reminder that she's free and surrounded by people who love her with all their hearts. As she grows used to that constant, though, her times of leisure become more noticeable. Mostly. She has to feel safe first. Safe to stay, safe to rest. Safe to know she will not be bound and chained.</p><p>Considering everything that's happened, there's few places Syna feels <em>safe</em>. So, perhaps he should say that it used to be rare for <em>him</em> to see Syna resting. It's still very rare for others, but for him... well, he's humbled and proud to see that he is one of those lucky few she feels safe around. Confused as well, almost as confused by the fact that she loves him, but he certainly won't bring it up. After all, it means he gets to come home to the lovely sight of her stretched out on his bed, fast asleep with some loose papers scattered on her chest. Papers that didn't hold any magical formulas and whatnot, but simple handwritten words.</p><p>He watches her for a moment, just content at seeing her, before he makes sure the door is shut behind him and he silently takes off his boots, moving carefully to not disturb her. Of course, that doesn't mean he doesn't 'disturb' someone else. The faint glow, similar to the dawning light, is his first and only warning before Syna's faerie pops into view, fluttering around him worriedly.</p><p>"Yes, I'm back, Lily," he murmurs, bringing up his hand. Lily flits to it and rests her tiny yet strangely warm hand on his finger, tilting her head from side to side as she studies him. Unlike Syna's egis, Lily has her own thoughts and personality, one that frets terribly over each and every one of the Scions. It's a rare day indeed when one of them reunites with Syna and doesn't find themselves scrutinized from head to toe by the small yet kind faerie. "I'm a little tired, but no wounds. Promise." Lily's face can be hard to see, but he's learned to guess just when she's frowning. Like now, and she floats a little closer to him, not believing him one bit. He'd be offended, except Lily has dealt with all of them enough times to know they'll ignore hurts... sometimes without even meaning to do so. "Have I passed the inspection?" He smiles at Lily and, after a moment, Lily nods and flies to his cheek to kiss it gently. There's a little spark as always, a trace of aether, and then Lily pops out of existence with a twinkle. "I think it says something that I'm used to that."</p><p>Shaking his head, he quietly makes his way around the room, setting down his weapons and changing into clothes more comfortable to sleep in than his normal attire. Syna, as usual, sleeps through it all. She doesn't stir until he's within lance-reach. Then she's awake all at once, tense for a split-second before relaxing when she senses no hostility. She yawns and pushes herself up slowly, the papers fluttering down to the bed, and she smiles sleepily when he sits on the bed next to her, careful to avoid the papers and her tail.</p><p>"Welcome home," she murmurs, leaning up towards him. He obliges her silent request for a kiss, delighting in how warm and soft she is. And delighting in her pleased little hum. "All okay?"</p><p>"Bit of good, bit of bad, but nothing that needs to be immediately reported," he answers, brushing her hair out of her face and tucking the strands behind her horns. She lifts a hand to hold his to her cheek, nuzzling his palm before ghosting another kiss across it. "Seems someone decided to take a nap..." He looks her over again, noticing a small detail he hadn't earlier. "While wearing my shirt."</p><p>"You weren't here to hug me, so I improvised." She shrugs, unbothered. He decides to not bring up all the fun implications of her wearing his shirt. "It's not as good, but it was enough for me to sleep."</p><p>"Along with whatever you were reading." He picks up one of the papers, dreadfully curious. And almost immediately, mortification floods him because he knows what these are. He may not have seen them in years, but by the Twelve, he knows them. "I'm going to hurt Y'shtola." There, in all their shameful glory, are his first poems, the ones Y'shtola stole while they ignored their masters bickering about some aspect of aetheric theory way back when things were simpler. "Twelve, damn it."</p><p>"Huh? What's wrong?" Syna frowns worriedly. "Should I not have read them?"</p><p>"I'd like to think I improved over the years." Just a glance through makes him cringe. All sorts of mistakes in phrasing and rhythm jump out like assassins in the night. "Well, her mistake for letting them go. I think I'm going to burn them."</p><p>"Huh? Wait, no!" Syna immediately flails and tries to snatch the papers from him. He keeps them out of reach, but also catches her to keep her from falling. Gets hit with her tail for the good manners, but that's more of an accident than anything. Her tail tends to lash when she flails. "I love them!"</p><p>"How? They-"</p><p>"Because you wrote them and they're filled with just as much warmth as your current ones!" She takes advantage of his surprise to steal the papers back and tucks them protectively against her. "So what if they're not perfect? They're beautiful. I kind of want to use them for songs."</p><p>"Please, Syna, my dearest, mercy." He debates trying to steal the papers back, knows that he can with some ease, but sighs instead and rests his head on her shoulder. "Please."</p><p>"Fine, I won't, but only if you promise to not burn them." She sounds sulky, but she relaxes now that the immediate threat to his first works has apparently passed. "I should hide them to make sure you don't do anything else to them."</p><p>"Fine, fine, just please, keep them to yourself." He can deal with that, at least. Maybe. "Speaking of your songs, though, you were in the middle of writing one before I left."</p><p>"Hmm? Oh, yes, I managed to finish it earlier." She relaxes fully and, after moving the papers to the nightstand, she wraps her arms around him as much as she's able and tugs him down beside her with a giggle. "You know... my first songs were bad, but you liked them a lot."</p><p>"They weren't bad at all." He sighs, relenting a little because he understands where she's coming from. Just for her, though. Y'shtola, however, is definitely getting an earful in the morn... actually, no, not even to tease him would she have relinquished them. Not without witnessing his reactions. He'll tell her in the morning, and then they can hunt down the culprit together. Sure, he could just ask Syna, but where is the fun in that? "I'm writing you something soon."</p><p>"Really?" She pulls him closer, and kisses the top of his head. He can feel himself relax, sleep already lingering on the edges of his consciousness. "I can't wait."</p><p>"And I'd like to hear your song in the morning, if you don't mind."</p><p>"Of course. After all..." Her voice becomes a little shy. "I wrote it for you."</p><p>"Oh?" That might be all he says, but he quickly rolls them over so that he's free to kiss her. He kisses her again when she laughs. "Then I'd like to hear it first thing in the morning."</p><p>"Okay." She smiles into the next kiss. "Welcome home, Thancred. I said that, right?"</p><p>"You did." He smiles back at her. "Glad to be home."</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's notes: I'm toooootally not procrastinating on other stuff. Really. Promise. Anyway, just a little thing that wouldn't leave my head?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>